


A Case for Love

by ProphetessMinty



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 501st, Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Jedi Academy (Star Wars), Aunty 'Soka, Coruscant, F/M, Fluff and Humor, General | Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Temple, Kamino, Lothal, Mando'a, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Romance, happier universe, implied slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetessMinty/pseuds/ProphetessMinty
Summary: Three years after the Siege of Mandalore, the Jedi and the Galactic Republic are left picking up the pieces of a shaken system. The purge of Order 66 had been narrowly averted, but the aftermath and plans going forward are still being determined. With Anakin Skywalker having relinquished his duties under the behest of the Council, the mantle fell to Ahsoka Tano who rejoined the Jedi Order as a Knight. During this time, she has sought for a cure that could quite possibly reverse the Clone's rapid aging process. While en route to Kamino, a plea for help has her cautiously returning to Coruscant where she will fight for the Skywalker twins' future and make a case for love.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any part of the franchise; all rights and ownership belong to Disney.
> 
> A/N: This is the AU I have always wanted to write. Where Order 66 did not prevail. Anakin becomes a father. Ahsoka becomes a Jedi Knight, doing what she does best. The Clones get a chance to live life outside a terrible war and their rapid aging gets reversed. The Jedi Council is questioned for their actions which inspires growth and addresses failed practices. Since this is a small-ish story (considering how I write lol) is covering a lot of ground, I won't go into crazy detail about everything-everything. However, I did try to address the questions I have always asked and wanted to know the answer to. 
> 
> Here's an exploration into a happier universe where things actually went...right.
> 
> Not everything is perfect, but it's getting better day-by-day.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ProphetessMinty

Part 1

* * *

Commander Rex sat one-leg-in and one-leg-out of the open cargo hold of a nearby LAAT/i stealing glimpses in desperate secret. His brothers were all around, talking and carrying on as they waited to disembark. The meaning of their words and the affection in their laughter were muffled notions laid aside in the background. It was as if he wore blinders which channeled his focus to a single target. Leaning back against the door, he kicked his dangling leg to and fro as he crossed his arms. He was thankful to be wearing his _buy'ce_ [helmet] as his "Heads Up Display" zoomed in on a certain Togruta Jedi-turned-mechanic several isles down.

He smiled warmly as he watched her minister to several of the speeders that had been damaged in their latest skirmish. Here and there she went to spot-welding holes, patching them with salvaged and unmarred pieces of metal scavenged from past wrecks. The goggles she wore flickered glaringly as dramatic hues of light and shadow were cast upon her hunched countenance. Yet, all the while, a smile was plastered to her mauve lips.

Strange, why was she smiling to herself? 

When she had done all that she could, the Togruta stood up tall and slid her goggles back onto a simple navy, leather headdress she currently wore. Placing her welding tool onto a nearby hover bench, she stretched her arms rather dramatically as she yawned. Rex tried to look away out of respect and decency's sake, but his amber brown eyes lingered with guilty affection. 

Down they went, sweeping over her montrals which spilled past her toned shoulders. Rex soaked in their rich, vibrant colors; their beautiful dichotomy of white like pure Kyber and deep blue like lapis stone. Her skin was the shade of terracotta which reminded him of a type of Geonosian clay. She had a cute button nose, a smirk that could slay, and round eyes that sparkled like the precious cerulean gems inlaid upon the body of Kashyyyk clarions.

Rex sighed a range of emotions as he laid his head back against the bulkhead door and looked to a nondescript location inside the LAAT/i's inner-hull. He tried to clear his mind of the condemnation slinking its way in like a crafty Slitherette as it worked to coil round about his thoughts. Not a day went by that he did not think of his dear Commander-turned-General. Ever since they had won by a hair's length at Mandalore, his love for her had only grown deeper yet. 

The Clone Commander's heart ached in sequestered confidence, bottled away that it should never pour out. It was improper for a superior and their subordinate to have relations. Even more so was it wrong as he is a Clone, synthesized from Jango Fett's genome, and she, a Jedi Knight. The only word or concept to properly describe the _ara'novor_ [blockade] between them was purely this: "taboo". Rex could not realistically imagine a future where he could court her; not without resigning from the Galactic Republic and she from the Jedi. He could never, nor would he ever, ask it of her. However, this never stopped him from conjuring many a ponderous _vercopa_ [dream] within his mind's eye.

But at the end of the day, it was still a phantom desire which caused him v _ercopaanir_ [to hope].

As Rex thought on these things, a darkened blur overtook his HUD which revealed an enormous brown eyeball. Stiff with momentary shock, he watched as it zipped back and forth, inspecting his T-visor with the utmost scrutiny. Forthwith, an uproarious thump-thump pelted his _buy'ce_ followed by its prompt removal. His helmet had just slid past his nose when Rex quickly squared up and jabbed like an angry Acklay on the attack. The Commander's dominant fist struck perfectly at his _Vod's_ [brother's] chest plate, hitting dead-center of the ARC Trooper's solar plexus. Just as they reeled backward with a winded "oof", Rex slammed his bucket back in place and blinked a series of commands to restore his HUD back to normal viewing parameters.

"Di'kut!" the Commander spat. _Idiot!_ "Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod? _Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate?_

"Nayc, shi nuhur," his brother snickered between coughs. _No, just good times._

"You're something else, Fives. Do you have a death wish or something?" Rex's momentary scowl melted away at the sound of the ARC Trooper's laughter. After shaking his head, the Clone Commander hopped off the aircraft as a rogue chuckle of amusement escaped his lips. Looking up at his carbon-copy, Rex glanced to the place just above Fives' tattoo where a shiny, pale scar now rested.

"I've been through worse things," Fives chortled, the humor of his meaning much darker than the tone he used.

"Wayii," Rex uttered under his breath. _Good grief._

"Why don't you go talk to her—the General—I mean?" Fives asked, pointing off in the distance with his chin. 

Rex inhaled roughly, the sound vaguely reminiscent of choking, before saying, "I beg your pardon?" The ARC Trooper chuckled, his chest heaving wildly as he swung his legs over the edge of the cargo doors. As his feet dangled in place, he smiled, and tapped a finger to his temple. Fives _knew_. The Commander gulped and looked away, not permitting himself to make eye contact like a guilty child.

"Remember when we were deployed to Sundari and we had to roam those blasted tunnels for miles looking for Ahsoka and Maul?" Fives asked, leaning forward with a solemn expression. Resting his chin on his fist, the ARC Trooper looked to his Commander, though his eyes had grown distant. "The rest of us Troopers had thought for sure we were going to lose her that day. Our hope was fading, but...yours hadn't. I still remember the way you carried on. Your actions telling a story you never spoke. It was as if you had lost something important in that moment." 

"Fives, I..." Rex's voice faltered as the words he wanted to say faded away.

"Verd ori'shya beskar'gam," Fives coaxed. _A warrior is more than his armor._ A smile brightened the Clone's countenance as he came back to reality from where he sat. "What have you got to lose? We all have your back." Just as Fives said this, Commander Rex leaned to the side and realized why everything in the background had gone silent. His brothers were all watching—snooping more like—wondering what they should do in this awkward conversation they were unwittingly exposed to. Several of the 501st gave their support in quiet, thumbs up, not bothering to speak as their hearts' intent was understood. Rex could feel himself blushing as the bucket on his head became suddenly and unnecessarily toasty. 

"All of you?" Commander Rex asked. "All of you knew?" 

"Knew what, Sir?" they chorused in unison like children feigning innocence.

"Wayii!" Rex spat, removing his bucket. _Good grief!_ Clipping it to his _kama_ [belt spat], he raked an anxious hand down his face. "I would never act on it. My rank, privileges, honor, respect—all of that—would be on the line. I'd be dishonorably discharged! Not to mention how highly inappropriate it is to engage in—"

"Is it really that bad to want more in life?" someone asked. Rex and Fives looked into the cargo hold of the LAAT/i and watched as ARC Trooper Jesse stepped over and between several of the others to join them at the door. Quickly, he plopped down and gave the Commander a serious, but friendly expression. "Not many of us—if at all—get to experience this sort of...thing," he said as his bravado promptly fizzled out.

"'Thing'?" Fives guffawed, elbowing Jesse in the ribs. 

Rex's only reply was the arch of his brow as he tried to keep himself from imploding with anxiety now that the figurative Nexu was out of the bag. As horrible as that sounded, that was how it felt to him. 

One. 

Giant. 

Disaster. 

Jesse shoved his cohort away in playful, annoyance. "Ne'johaa!" _Shut up!_ "When was the last time you were in a relationship? Or any of us for that matter? This is unknown territory we're talking about." 

Fives, still laughing like a Tatooine hyena, croaked, "The last time was with Master Shaak Ti back in the Academy days!"

"Meg osik'la!" Jesse yelled, both disgusted and appalled, as he smacked Fives over the head. _That's messed up!_ "Tion'vaii cuyir gar ijaat?" _Where is your honor?_

“Udesii! Udesii!" the accosted ARC Trooper chortled, despite the smarting pain. _Calm down! Calm down!_ Moving his protective hands away from his face, Fives sat up with a long sigh as he caught his breath. Just as he was about to speak once more, his uncouth mouth sucking in air like a Purrgil—space whale—the Clone blanched. Forthwith, Fives hopped off the LAAT/i and immediately came to attention.

Commander Rex stiffened, gulping nervously as he turned on his heel, and offered a rigid salute. Though he was determined not to shy away, Rex was almost unable to help himself. The person he wanted least of all to know his feelings was now standing before him; General Tano and her Tholothian Padawan, Katooni. The Togruta's eyes glittered with mischief as the corner of her mouth pulled into a smirk. As she crossed her arms over her chest, Ahsoka stared at him for a brief moment, before scanning the nearby crowd of troops. The smirk on her lips faded away, melting into a solemn expression.

Something was wrong.

"There has been a... _slight_ change...in plans, Boys," she announced. "I've been called back to Coruscant. In the meantime, our mission to Kamino has not changed." As she said this, Ahsoka placed a hand upon her concerned-looking Padawan's shoulder. "Katooni is the lead on this mission, with Vaughn as second commanding officer. See to it that you hear what she has to say. As you did with me, extend the same courtesy to her."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the company replied.

"With all due respect, General Tano," Rex blurted out, suddenly baffled. "Aren't I reporting with the men to Kamino? The Grand Army of the Republic's inquiry is an important op. I would assume you’d want—"

"I have other plans, Rexter. You're coming back to the Capital with me. Once matters there have been settled, we will rejoin the troops."

"Y-yes, ma’am," Commander Rex nodded.

"Master, I—I don't know if I'm ready for this," the Tholothian Padawan said, shrugging off her Master's touch. As her tan, robed shoulders danced toward freedom, she took a step back. Rex watched as Katooni’s pale, fleshy tendrils swayed with trepidation. Her hooded, blue eyes, flicked to the ground as she said, "I'm going to mess this up. I just know it." 

“Now, where have I heard that before?” Rex teased as he briefly shot a glance toward his General. She chuckled and quietly shook her head; embarrassed to suddenly revisit her younger years. As she did this, Rex watched Ahsoka’s long, adult montrals sway just above her waist. While they rustled against her sleeveless, navy leather vest; he remembered the day when they were only to her shoulders.

My how time flies.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” she teased back. As Ahsoka shifted her weight, her twin _jetii’kad_ [lightsabers] clipped to her retrofitted _kama_ swung like pendulums. “And remember, I outrank you,” Ahsoka winked.

“In my book, experience outranks everything, ma’am,” Commander Rex chuckled.

“Good thing I’ve got plenty of experience then,” Ahsoka volleyed lightheartedly.

“Look, kid,” Rex smiled, casting his renewed attention upon Katooni. “You’re gonna do great out there, I have no doubt about that. I’ve seen you in training and out in the field. You’re a quick study, Katooni.”

“I agree with Rexter,” Ahsoka smiled. “You _are_ ready for this, young one.”

“You’re just saying that,” Katooni mumbled defensively while crossing her arms.

“No, we’re not!” Commander Rex and Ahsoka fired in unison.

As Rex turned to look at General Tano he wished he had not glimpsed her in that moment. Her cheeks were flushed, reminding him of Tatooine’s twin suns at twilight. They were a vibrant shade of burnt orange, immediately flooding his thoughts with appreciation and adoration. Her beauty was simply enhanced by such a delicate expression and it was most definitely his guilty pleasure. Coming to the end of his reflections, he could have sworn Ahsoka had turned several deeper shades yet.

Perhaps, it was just his imagination.

Laying aside his distractions, Rex proceeded to say, “You just lack confidence, that’s all. It will go away as you practice and gain experience. If you have any concerns, Captain Vaughn will be there to help and advise you.”

"Katooni, Rex, come with me, please," General Tano intervened, motioning to the side. “Maybe we should discuss the smaller details more…privately. Then we’ll head out.”

Rex nodded, growing more stoic by the second.

“Shereshoy, al’verde,” Fives called. _Live, hunt, and stay safe, Commander._

Waving a hand in the air, not permitting himself to look back, Rex answered, “Ret'urcye mhi." _Maybe we'll meet again._ Trudging after the Jedi, the Commander willed himself to place one foot in front of the other. It was hard to leave his men behind, not knowing what would happen to them. Alas, orders were orders. If all went well, then he would see them soon enough.

About forty feet away, adjacent to an empty LAAT/i, Rex came alongside Ahsoka who wore a focused expression. Master and Padawan spoke in whispers. Though her arms were folded, she worked on maintaining an inviting atmosphere about her. An instant sense of calm wrapped around the Commander like a blanket and he felt at peace as he sighed. The Jedi Knight’s current posture and extra-serene state was becoming increasingly habitual with Katooni as of late. The Tholothian Padawan was not always hesitant and timid, but the idea of leadership seemed to cause her a bit of anxiety.

"Master, please. Let _me_ go back to Coruscant with you," Katooni pleaded. "Put Commander Rex in charge, he's better at leading than I am. I just...I freeze up when they all look at me. I can't tell if they like me or hate me. I've memorized every nook of their visors, and even knowing that I can't see their faces, I can feel them in the Force."

"Katooni, just breathe," Ahsoka said, placing her hands on either side of her Padawan's biceps. The youngling took a deep breath, one and then another. “I know _exactly_ how you feel, but don’t let these small details cause you to fear. The Troops look to you for leadership because they desire to work _with_ you. Give them strong and sound guidance, like I aspire to give you. That kind of self-control will be a welcome boon as it gives them courage.”

“I don’t know how to be like you, Master,” Katooni whispered, tightly grasping her sleeves.

Ahsoka let her hands fall away as she stood, a bright smile on her face. “They don’t expect you to be their General, but they do expect you to be their Commander.”

“Just be you, kid,” Rex offered.

“Okay,” Katooni nodded, her countenance beginning to brighten. “But…what if I fail?”

“Then, you’ve gained experience,” the Jedi Knight chuckled. “Failure can be a good teacher; but as Master Yoda likes to say, ‘there is no try, only do’.”

“Yes, Master,” Katooni answered. “May the Force be with you.”

“And with you,” Ahsoka smiled. As the Jedi Padawan walked in the direction of Torrent company, General Tano and Rex traded looks of knowing. “Was I always like that when I was a Padawan?”

Commander Rex laughed, “For a small moment, but you _are_ your Master’s Padawan. Too feisty for your own good.”

Ahsoka playfully punched him in the arm, a smile on her mauve lips. “Let’s get going, Rexter.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any part of the franchise; all rights and ownership belong to Disney.
> 
> A/N: Letting a little humor and fluff out before the serious part comes. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ProphetessMinty

Part 2

* * *

Inside the Nu-class attack shuttle they borrowed from the _Convor Crest_ —General Tano’s new flagship—Commander Rex sat at the controls. A part of him was still fuming over Torrent Company’s latest inappropriate debacle. He was unsure who the culprit was, but someone had painted a pin-up version of the Jedi Knight’s likeness on the outer hull. It depicted their now-adult General in her maroon, Padawan outfit, complete with buxom tube top. She was posed holding out a muscled arm with a blurb in Aurebesh that read: _Let’s fly, Boys!_

One arm folded over his stomach and a hand to his face, Rex was ready to turn their transport back around. He wanted to clobber the _di’kut_ whoever it was that thought this was a great idea. Unfortunately, this was not the only thing bothering him. The General’s reaction toward the shuttle’s defacement was not one he had expected. She merely took one look and about busted her gut laughing as she boarded the ship. Part of him was furious that she was _not_ furious over the indecency of it all.

He was going to have to order a new coat of paint when they made it back to the _Convor Crest_. Until then, he had to fly this thing to Coruscant…directly…to the Jedi Temple. He could picture it now. The indecent portraiture getting him demoted and decommissioned in one fell swoop as he gave Master Yoda a heart attack. Commander Rex cursed under his breath, his cheeks blazing red, as a nearby astromech chirped at him. The Clone looked over to the droid, outfitted in rosy-pink plating.

“Yeah, I know, KT. This whole thing just makes me a little angry, I’ll get over it,” he grumbled.

“Still going on about our ‘paint job’?” Ahsoka asked. Rex about glued himself to the ceiling as he jumped from his chair and snapped into attention. “Rex, it’s just us here. Cool it on the protocols,” she dismissed. The Commander, still tense, eased himself into his seat once more.

“You’re going to wear _that_ , to the meeting?” he asked.

The Jedi Knight looked down her front, taking in the retrofitted clone armor she currently wore. A long brown cloak, pinned beneath orange pauldrons, flowed down to her boots. Her chest plate was a single round piece of plastoid, painted lapis after her montrals, which came down to her lower ribs. Underneath this was a black tunic which came just above her knees with matching black tights. Cinched at her waist was her black and orange-hemmed _kama_ she wore liberally; proud to wear it on any occasion. Her arms and legs were outfitted in lapis vambraces and shin-guards as well.

It was a present from the 501st, the company having taken great efforts to modify it to her specific needs, the day she assumed command. Under the behest of the Council, when General Skywalker’s secrets had come to light, he was forced to relinquish his duties; his authority completely stripped.

“Are you going to storm the war room or attend a meeting?” he asked.

“A little of both,” she laughed. “Too intimidating?” Pulling back her robe, the Togruta unclipped her _jetti’kad_ and showed off their shimmering handles. “I even polished my sabers too.”

“This might be a little overkill, General,” Rex laughed.

“Ahsoka,” she corrected.

“Right, General,” he teased. As she rolled her cerulean eyes at him, Ahsoka sat in the chair parallel to his own. Very quickly the conversation between them died out, the atmosphere becoming gloomy and cool. The Commander turned his attention toward the Jedi Knight who was currently staring out the view port with a blank expression. “What’s the matter? Was it something I said?”

“KT? Play the message, would you?” she mumbled dejectedly.

The pink astromech, chirped happily as she maneuvered between them and projected a recently recorded message. A grainy, blue hologram of a woman with dark, medium length hair came into view. Her curly tresses were down, but pulled back, revealing the anxiety that set her current expression. Tears were threatening to spill out as she peered into the recording device on her end of the transmission, lip quivering.

“Former Senator Amidala,” he whispered to himself.

“Ahsoka, I know you are a long way away from Coruscant right now. En route to something important for the Republic, but I have an urgent request for you. Please…,” Padmé partly cried and huffed. Pressing past the shake in her voice, she continued, “The Jedi Council has taken a great interest in the twins. Luke and Leia—they are showing early signs of Force-sensitivity. They are only three, can you believe it?”

Rex looked to Ahsoka quizzically. “Isn’t that a little too early?”

The Jedi shook her head, “No, it varies among the Force-sensitive; biology largely playing a factor. However, some younglings show signs very early on when their midi-chlorian counts are abnormally high. Seeing as Anakin is the father…”

“I know this is selfish, but I am frightened. Anakin has been going back and forth to the Council daily, begging them not to take the kids away. We were ecstatic to know they were taking after their father, but that quickly wore off.” This time Padmé’s restraint broke loose as she began to sob. “The Council is proposing two outcomes for how this will play out. I do _not_ like either of them. One, they will be taken to the Temple to be trained as Jedi. Two, to prevent Anakin from teaching them, they are also considering shipping them out the Agricultural Core.”

“That’s enough KT,” Ahsoka commanded, waving a hand. The pink astromech killed the projection and wandered off to a port somewhere in the back of the cabin. “I don’t know what I am going to do, but I have to go back.”

“Wait, isn’t there a choice for parents to keep their children?” Rex asked, completely stunned. “Force-sensitive or not?”

“Under normal circumstances, yes.” Ahsoka sighed. “However, these aren’t _normal_ circumstances. Both options negate Anakin possibly teaching the children. The Council is worried that he could train them in the dark-side.”

“This—this is absurd,” he croaked.

“I know,” Ahsoka groused. “If the Council would just see Anakin as I—or you—see him, then they would know he’s changed. He’s not the man he used to be.” Rex quieted. “When I step into the Council chambers today,” she said, standing to her feet, “I do not want them to see a child, but a General.” Leaving the cockpit, she began pacing around the open cabin. “Someone worthy to be recognized; my words carrying the weight of wisdom.” 

“Now I understand why you’re wearing all that,” Commander Rex said, motioning to all of her. Chuckling, he said, “I feel like we’ve had a conversation eerily similar to this back on the _Convor Crest_.” Ahsoka shot him an irritated glare which softened until she finally snickered. 

“Master and Padawan, always like tipping scales,” she sighed.

“Just be yourself,” he encouraged. Standing to his feet, the Clone strode over to his General—his friend. Placing a tentative hand on her shoulder, Rex said, “I may not know everything about the Jedi, but I know that you’re a great one. If you stand for what you believe is right, then I’m sure the Force will be with you…just like it has been all this time.” Offering a wry smile, he pitched in playful jest, “If you believe all that Force religion.”

Rex watched in slow motion as Ahsoka placed her hand on top of his own. The sensation was both warm and comforting. Though the inner knuckles of her hand were callused with use, her palm was rather soft. Her fingers began to caress his own causing his mind to swim with fuzzy ecstasy. Out of reaction, Rex flexed his fingers away from each other. Catching her appendages between his own, the Commander held on tight. A tremor of enamored lighting shot through him racing up and down the length of him. Ahsoka smiled and reciprocated his affection, holding firmly to his hand like nothing else mattered.

This was—whatever _it_ was—totally against standard operating procedures for GAR soldiers. However, just this once, Rex allowed himself to take pleasure in this moment. To be a Human. To be a friend. To be a confidant.

To be…himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any part of the franchise; all rights and ownership belong to Disney.
> 
> A/N: Part 3 is in Ahsoka's point of view, seeing as she's back on Coruscant for a meeting with the Council.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ProphetessMinty

**Part 3**

* * *

Ahsoka tried to steady her mind as her heart continued to thump wildly against her ribcage. Bubbly elation sprung up from her soul like a gushing fountain and the smile on her lips was practically welded in place. Without much success, she tried not to think about the fleeting tender contact that had caressed her shoulder or beheld her hand. It consumed her thoughts as she walked down the gangplank of the shuttle, Rex at her side looking as dopey as she believed herself to be.

Their transportation might have landed, but _they_ had not.

Ahsoka felt like she could lift off the ground and float high up into the clouds of Coruscant’s skyline. She could get lost in the dreamy, effervescent haze for days and not come down. Yet, the moment her boots touched the ground, her quixotic mood turned to vaper.

Two adult Jedi and an apprentice were there, waiting patiently to greet them. The female-Jedi who stepped forward was tall and slender. Her bone-white hair worn short; trimmed on the sides and long on top. Though she had old, menacing tattoos which trailed down from either side of her mouth, their appearance were disarmed by friendly ice-blue eyes.

“General Tano, what a pleasant surprise,” the woman grinned, her voice like spun silk. “When I had heard you were coming, I naturally had to see you for myself. You look good.”

“Asajj,” Ahsoka smiled briefly before looking to the other familiar faces. Behind the former-assassin stood Quinlan Vos and his Padawan—Petro.

“It’s good to see you, Ahsoka,” Vos smiled briefly, his yellow tattoo stretching across his face. “Wish it was under…better…circumstances.”

“Master Tano,” the younger, raven-haired Jedi smiled. “Pleased to see you.” After a moment of looking around, a concerned expression came to his face. “Is Katooni—”

Ahsoka chuckled knowingly. The boy was concerned for his closest friend, not having seen her for months, hoping that nothing tragic befell her. “She’s on deployment to Kamino right now. I’ll give her your best.” 

Petro visibly lightened as if pounds of weight had been lifted from off his shoulders. Smiling, he said, “Thank you.”

“I hate to interrupt,” a familiar voice called from far off, “but the Council meeting is about to begin.” Ahsoka did not have to think twice as she bolted from where she stood and tackled the person she wanted to see most on this unexpected visit. Latched onto a man with longish, brown hair, she squeezed him tight enough to crack a rib. “Easy now, Snips,” he said, his voice strained. “I’ve got two little ones here who want to see you.”

“Anakin, it’s so good to see you,” Ahsoka beamed, feeling his arms wrap loosely around her. Finally, as his words sunk in, the Togruta pushed him roughly away and found two young children clinging to either side of his legs.

“Luke! Leia!” she cried. “Look how big you two are!” 

Bending down the greet them, the twins squealed in great delight.

“Aunty ‘Soka! Aunty ‘Soka!” they chorused in unison.

Throwing themselves at her neck, they attached themselves like Star squids. The purest form of affection poured out from Ahsoka’s heart as she scooped them up into her arms. Standing tall, the three of them rubbed their noses together in silly gusto, and she squeezed them tight.

“It’s so good to see you,” she smiled brightly, almost on the verge of tears.

“General Tano, if I may,” Commander Rex cut in. “Why don’t KT and I look after the children so you all can get to the meeting on time?”

“Rex is right, Ahsoka,” Anakin agreed. “There’s not much time to lose. We can catch up later.”

Ahsoka almost broke as she peered into Commander Rex’s amber-brown eyes. She was reluctant to let go of the children but nodded her understanding. With a heavy sigh, she crouched down, and set them on their feet. The children cried the moment they touched the ground and she had to pull their tiny arms away from her suddenly abused neck. “Listen to Rexter while I’m gone, okay? I’ll be back soon. I promise.”

“Don’t go!” they cried.

Ahsoka frowned, but narrowly resolved to walk away.

“Petro and I won’t be joining you, Ahsoka,” Quinlan called out. “We just got our orders to join your troops at Kamino. Seems there is a use for my expertise there.”

The Jedi Knight smiled, suddenly realizing why Petro had asked about Katooni. As she thought on these things, her cerulean eyes wandered to the young apprentice and found that he was preoccupied with something in the distance. "Very well," she finally answered. "Commander Rex and I will rendezvous with you and the men on Kamino after the meeting adjourns." 

“I, however,” Asajj interrupted, “plan to tag along for this… _meeting_.”

Ahsoka nodded and they all went their ways accordingly. The jaunt to the Council Chambers had turned daunting, an unexpected weight now tying down her heart. She was unsure of what to expect, but one thing was certain. Great changes were on the horizon.

“I can’t believe they’re three now,” Ahsoka leaned over, whispering to Anakin.

The former Jedi Knight beamed with fatherly pleasure, “I know. Time flies when you’re having fun.”

“They don’t seem to like _me_ very much,” Asajj groused from up ahead.

“Yeah, well, maybe if you smiled a little more, they might,” Anakin cheeked.

The white haired woman chuckled, “Don’t expect me to be the nurturing type.”

Anakin chuckled, “Never planned on it.”

Ahsoka laughed, “Things are truly different now.”

“Maybe,” Asajj murmured, “we’ll see about that.”

In that moment, the Togruta’s smile melted away and a tremor of doubt cut in.

* * *

In all the Jedi Temple, the Council chamber was her least favorite place. It held both joyous and terrible memories which weighed upon her shoulders like dead weights. On one side, they were fond and beautiful times. They reminded Ahsoka of her youth when she was a little more naïve to life’s underhanded ways. While on the other hand, it rang of failure and bittersweet betrayal at the hand of her elders. Though the most significant trials in her life occurred in this very room, Ahsoka appeared to be following the same pattern yet again.

Taking a deep breath, the Jedi Knight focused her heart and soul on obtaining peace. On the count of ten, she exhaled and found strength flow into the depths of her being. Ahsoka could feel the Force—stronger now than before—as it flowed about the room like a gentle breeze. The fear that had haunted her in the corridor, now fled away. Determination took its place and her eyes now locked onto the Council. Since the attempted Jedi purge, instigated by former Chancellor Palpatine, she continued to be surprised by several new faces that sat among their numbers. 

“Ahsoka Tano, invited here you were not,” Yoda frowned. “On Kamino, you should be. Explain yourself, you must.”

“I received a concerning transmission from former senator Padmé Amidala, in regards to the future of the Skywalker twins,” Ahsoka declared.

Grand Master Yoda sighed deeply. “Ah, yes. Here you would be, known I should have.”

“Please,” the Togruta appealed, “reconsider the options.”

“No, we will not,” Mace Windu intervened. “Whatever the Council decides on this matter will be final.” Ahsoka’s eyes beheld the Master Jedi, half of his face marred and scorched in a pattern resembling something akin to coniferous tree foliage. As had become his habit since the day he arrested Chancellor Palpatine—on the grounds of treason and much more—he held his face in terrible shame. “Do not think that that your appearance at this meeting will sway us. Jedi Knight or not, your opinions are biased.”

“And yours are not?” Anakin piped up.

Ahsoka turned, glancing over her shoulder as she shot daggers at the brunette.

“What do you think you are doing?” she whispered angrily.

“These are _my_ children. I should have the power to choose what’s best for them,” he continued, disregarding Ahsoka’s question.

“Father, you may be,” Yoda said, gripping tightly to the handle of his cane, “but choices, you have _not_.”

“Well, why not?” he argued. “Why should _my_ past decisions, affect Luke and Leia’s future? They’re children—babies! They have a whole life ahead of them.”

Ahsoka turned back, looking to Yoda for the understanding that she was lacking. Her stomach had promptly morphed into a pit, her heart lifting as if in freefall. How could any of this conversation be a question? She was unsure. The Togruta tried to gulp, but her mouth turned dry like sandpaper.

Even though she was a Jedi Knight, Ahsoka felt highly unprepared.

It was like she was a Padawan all over again.

Unrefined, young, and without leverage.

“Penalize you, we have not,” Yoda nodded while pointing the end of his cane at Anakin. “Seen the error of your ways, you have. Yet, a hair length away, the dark side shall be.” Yoda thought for a moment before continuing. “Forgiven, you have been. Though undone, your deeds can never be.” The Grand Master sighed, his green pointed ears lowering with sadness. “Your fight theirs’ should not become. A powerful tool, temptation’s hook is. A lifelong battle against the dark side you will have. Unprepared, the heart of a child is. Subject them to this, will you?”

“Unbelievable,” Anakin scoffed. “After all this time, you don’t trust me.”

“Passion clouds judgement, broken the rules you have,” Yoda said, pointing with his cane. “Bring a terrible fall, power does. If continue to ignore the code we do, then tempted as you were, _they_ will be.”

“Fine, I made my mistakes, and I know that,” Anakin shot, his voice louder yet. “You all know that, but will I always remain the broken man that I once was? Can’t mistakes be atoned for?”

“I agree with Skywalker—for once,” Asajj cut in. “If he remains unforgiven, then what of me? Am I too, untrustworthy or are you suggesting you rule on a throne of hypocrisy?”

“Untrue, these accusations are,” Master Yoda bristled, quickly readjusting his seated perch. Rubbing a hand against his temple, he sighed and looked to Ahsoka. “Quiet you have been. Something to say, have you? Hmm…?”

Ahsoka felt her jaw unhinge, opening and closing as if a screw was loose. While she stood at a loss for words, Rex’s voice came to her in a whisper. _“Just be yourself,”_ the memory encouraged. _“I may not know everything about the Jedi, but I know that you’re a great one. If you stand for what you believe is right, then I’m sure the Force will be with you…just like it has been all this time. If you believe all that Force religion.”_

Just be genuine.

Just be honest.

Take a deep breath.

The Jedi Knight felt the Force once more, moving round about the room like a gentle breeze. She breathed it in, taking hold of the peace therein as if she were wielding the handle of a lightsaber. Ahsoka had to take this moment with purpose, ruling in favor of self-control, and acting in boldness.

“With all due respect,” she began, “the Council speaks of unfairness, but what about the other side of the argument? For far too long, we have been dancing around the problem. Our ideology is flawed.”

“Careful, Ahsoka,” Master Windu warned, “know who you are talking to. What you’re saying is borderline apostacy.”

“I’m standing before the Council and you think I don’t know who I’m talking to?” Ahsoka answered, crossing her arms. “I’m not trying to denounce the Jedi, for it _is_ what I am. I have been and continue to be faithful to serve, believing in the same cause you all partake in. We were never meant to be warriors, but peacekeepers. Yet, the Clone Wars showed us what we really are: lost.”

“Interesting,” Mace Windu snipped, “your argument rings with irony.”

“So does the Council’s actions,” Ahsoka quipped. “Have we not learned a thing from our previous battles? We almost failed to survive the threat from within. Something must change and it starts with us.”

“I will admit, ‘Soka,” Master Plo Koon began, “we are not perfect beings that we should not err. The Council works together to ascribe to sound judgement and rule accordingly. We have overlooked certain metaphorical cobwebs and it has cost us dearly. What we _need_ is to heal and to do that, we _must_ teach without compromising our beliefs.”

“Your—argument—as you say, is understandably valid,” Master Aayla Secura’s rich and airy voice affirmed. “We do not diminish the well meaning behind your current frustrations, but uncontrolled passion clouds good judgement. We must let go of our attachments, our _arguments_ , if we desire to pursue a brighter future.”

“All of you, silence” Yoda commanded, tapping the end of his staff on the floor. “Hear what she says, you must. Awareness may criticism bring if open minds you have. Listen quickly, and slow to speak we should be or blinded again by the Sith you will risk.”

“T-thank you, Master Yoda,” Ahsoka nodded.

Glancing first at Anakin, he looked curious as to what she would say, but gave her an appreciative look and an urging nod.

“Go on,” Yoda encouraged.

“If we are to become a better people, then we must look to the future, while learning from our past,” she suggested. “History repeats itself and the archives prove this very point. Anakin Skywalker is our best living example. He has not only become stronger in the last three years, but it is because of compassion’s sake that Anakin stands before us stronger and wiser than before. I implore you to look back into the Jedi Order’s deepest history. Scour the oldest holocrons if you must; but denying our basic nature so vehemently can only bring us so far.” Quickly, she added, “If the Clone Wars taught us anything, then it is this: distancing ourselves from emotional expression caused us to grow cold.”

“Propose a solution, do you?” Yoda asked seriously as he considered her words.

The Jedi Knight stood before the Council taking them all in like the conversation they were discussing. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, like a tactical droid computing battle data. She was desperate to find the _right_ words to speak that would convey her deepest desires for change. Ahsoka’s heart had been thumping all this time as if to the beat of a drum. Yet, as she quieted, it turned completely wild of its own accord.

She could feel the Force take on a different tempo, swirling like a raging tempest until it ceased. This new break in the flow—now eerily subdued—caused Ahsoka to believe there to be an intangible fork in the road. The Council’s reaction to her burgeoning ideas today could have enormous repercussions for years to come. Whether the consequences turned out for better or for worse, it would depend on how she portrayed her motives presently.

“I propose,” the Togruta began, “we institute a Jedi Academy; an off-shoot from the Temple. One that will train Children of the Force—at all ages, skill, and level—who may need special observation. Rather than forbidding compassion, counterbalance it with teaching them self-control.” Ahsoka paused as the Council before her bristled with reactionary skepticism. What she was revealing was about the most absurd plan. Quite possibly, it was borderline lunacy in their eyes.

“Ahsoka,” Anakin whispered harshly, “now is _not_ the time to challenge the Order. This is crazy talk!”

Asajj cut in with a whisper as well. “Aw, but I like crazy. And _they_ need it.”

The Togruta glimpsed her old Master who stood mortified as if he were seeing a raging Rancor for the first time. Beside him was Asajj, the assassin-turned-Jedi, offering a toothy grin. She seemed to be all for testing the limits today.

“I know what I’m doing,” Ahsoka whispered back. “I hope.”

Returning her attention toward the Council, the Knight trudged on. “A Jedi’s greatest weapon is their heart, for out of it springs the issues of life. If we keep creating a cultural stigma around love, then all we really are doing is promoting fear.” The chamber began to erupt in whispers, yet Grand Master Yoda waved them aside. She still had their attention, thank the Force!

“We can still guide them away from corruption and train them in the way a Jedi should go,” Ahsoka continued while clenching her hands. She could feel her own nails digging into her sweaty palms and after a moment the pain subsided as she eased up. “In all my years studying in the Temple, the biggest lesson I learned was that: knowledge is power; but true understanding is life. Train these younglings to stand against fear while embracing love which can anchor them to the light. It could become their sole reason to pursue what is right when they are shown the proper order.”

The Jedi Knight swayed as she stood, readjusting her stance as excitement flowed through her veins. She was unsure if it was possible, but perhaps the Force was empowering her words. They felt strong and valuable, more precious than gold. “A common reason why Jedi fall is not because of true and uncorrupt love, but through lust—an obsessive, out of control passion—which leads them to destruction.”

“Oversee this Academy’s teaching, who would?” Yoda asked ponderously.

“You’re actually considering it?” Mace Windu questioned.

“As said I did, an open mind we must have,” the Grand Master sighed. “At least consider Ahsoka’s suggestions, we should.”

“The active Jedi are still busy with the repercussions of the Clone Wars,” Aayla objected lightly. “How could we possibly oversee a whole separate institution? This requires someone of great teaching abilities who can reside planet-side.”

“Room for this in the Temple, we have not,” Yoda posited. “Hmmm…however, reminded I am of our temple on the planet Lothal. Sleeping there, a vergence in the Force is.”

“For those who know of its existence,” Master Plo Koon presented, “it has been used to determine the readiness of a pupil to become a Jedi Knight. I foresee it may be useful in observing special cases as Ahsoka described.”

Ahsoka’s heart began to flutter with hope as the Force continued to hum within her.

“Decided for now, it will be,” Yoda determined out loud. “The Skywalker twins, remain with their parents, they shall.”

The Jedi Knight felt like shouting with joy, but she only allowed herself a smile. “Thank you, Master Yoda.”

“Thank you, Grand Master Yoda,” Anakin bowed, slightly relieved.

“The final determination of the proposal, this is not,” he nodded. “Discuss it among the Council and make a decision we shall. Return to Kamino, Ahsoka must. Needed by the Clones and your Padawan you are.”

Ahsoka bowed humbly with the biggest grin of her life plastered to her lips. “Yes, Master Yoda.”


End file.
